Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: A one shot suspense/drama story focusing on Cain killing someone special to Abel. Is it a dream or reality? ONESHOT slight AbelXEsther


This is my first Trinity Blood Oneshot so bare with me. Actually my fist story for Trinity Blood, so it may be rough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood, but i do own my very own carton of milk! 

_"Italicized" dialogue_

**_Bold and italicized thoughts or "dialogue"._**

The room smelt familiar, like rose petals Abel thought. Exactly like rose petals. The windows were still open the light breeze gently setting them dancing through the air. Moonlight splayed across the thick crimson carpet landing upon a small table, on which a glass of milk laid toppled over. The milk tainted with red specks dripped slowly to the floor its substance slowly turning pink as the red dots bled into the white liquid.

_**Don't cry over spilt milk.**_

The well known cliché played like a broken record in Abel's mind, beating in time with his heartbeat. The smell of rose petals increased as Abel stepped into the adjoining room. His heart beat seeming to echo against the faintly beige walls.

"_Come… Come and play…Abel."_

A voice whispered to Abel from the darkness of the last room, the only room left unchecked. His winter blue eyes saw strands of faint moonlight snaking their way across the floor. He steeped cautiously into the room his heart beat bouncing off of his own ear drums deafening him. The smell of rose petals grew tainted with a metallic element that Abel failed to recognize. His foot stepped into a large puddle of the sticky substance clinging to his boot, as its smell began to overwhelm his senses.

"_Hello…Brother..."_

Abel looked up to see Cain, in his full Crusnik form, standing before him. His eyes accusing, pierced Abel. Time seemed to stop, nothing moved and Abel dared not breathe. He let out a shallow breath praying to God it was only a nightmare. That it would all end and he would wake up in the Vatican laughing over this strange dream of his brother and spilt milk. But he would not wake up, he could not. Because this was not a dream.

"_No…"_

Abel breathed the word falling away and landing uselessly at Cain's feet. Cain sneered at him his black lips parting to reveal milky white fangs tainted at the tips with blood. Abel trembled knowing that his brother had killed an innocent person and that it was their blood that was bleeding into the milk. Cain lifted something off of the floor it looked like a dark lump. Abel peered closer and saw…

_**Lilith… **__no not Lilith but…__**Esther**_

Abel shook his head in denial he couldn't accept it. Cain, Cain had killed his love, his Esther. Abel tried to step forward to rip Esther's limp body from Cain's outreached hand, but instead he slipped on the pool of sticky liquid that had formed in a puddle. Abel lifted his hands in horror realizing it was Esther's blood. He pushed himself up onto his knees knowing the smell of rose petals was Esther's. Abel began to look up to curse Cain and suddenly found his brother's face before his own.

"_You know what they say Brother. _

_**Don't cry over spilt Blood."**_

Abel awoke with sweat pouring off him in rivers, his breath was short and rapid, Cain's words echoeing through his mind. He brought his trembling hands to his face in an attempt to rid his mind of the horrible nightmare, to rid the image of Esther's blood speckling spilt milk, and the image of her blood on his hands. As soon as he closed his eyes the images came back haunting him for the rest of his sleepless night.

Abel sat at a café his face upturned in the bright sunlight a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Esther sat across the table from him mixing sugar and milk into their tea. A sudden crash of breaking glass made Abel jump up his hand near his pistol. Esther looked up from the table on which she had spilt the small cup of milk. The glass lay shattered across the table and the milk slowly dripped off of the small tea table. Small crimson spots dotted the white milk. Abel grabbed at Esther's hand his eyes large when they say a large cut on her palm from the broken glass. Esther looked at Abel's worried face, and smiled.

"_You know what they say, _

_Don't cry over spilt milk_

_**Or blood for that matter."**_

****

I hope you enjoyed Abel's dream sequence. If you could review it, I would greatly appreciate it all reviews are welcome because I need them to make better stories! - LifesDarkFire


End file.
